Optical networks may be used to communicate information as optical signals. In some optical networks, information is communicated through a network of nodes operably coupled by optical fibers. In some optical networks, the distance between nodes and/or the characteristics of the optical fibers may result in attenuation or distortion of the optical signals. The attenuation or distortion of the optical signals may result in data loss, for example. Regenerators may be included at one or more of the nodes to restore the optical signals and/or compensate for the attenuation or the distortion.
Regenerators may not be installed at every node in the optical network due to the expense and inefficiencies incurred. Thus, in some optical networks regenerator sites are determined at certain nodes. Previously, the determination of regenerator sites was commonly based on pre-planned static demands of optical networks. As technology in optical networks progresses, some optical networks have become dynamic optical networks such as reconfigurable optical networks. The dynamic optical networks may include distributed controls and may additionally include the capability to respond to variable data traffic conditions in the optical network. In dynamic optical networks, it may be difficult to select regenerator sites.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.